


Fairs and Ferris Wheels

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angsty Lucas, Angsty Riley, F/M, Happy Ending, Self-Deprecating Riley, Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Maya thinks that Riley and Lucas are brother and sister. Lucas can't let go of Riley. What happens when the group goes to the town fair and Riley's secret comes out?





	Fairs and Ferris Wheels

Riley held the shopping bags full of clothes in her arms, grinning. "Isn't it exciting?"

Maya rolled her eyes, carrying a lesser amount of bags in her hands. "It's just the town fair, Riley. We go every year."

"But this is the first year Lucas is going," Riley explained. "He's gonna be home early from Texas this year."

"Why is this such a big deal to you? He's your brother now, right?" Maya frowned.

Riley immediately shrank back from the conversation. "Mhm. Bro and sis. Brother and sister. That's how we've always been." At that, Maya relaxed and Riley shouldered her bags, walking towards the subway. They both got on. At some point, they were both drawn to the priority seat.

Maya half-smiled. "Remember when I pushed you onto Lucas's lap that day?"

Riley nodded, smiling stiffly. "How could I forget? Maybe I should've pushed you instead. It would make more sense since you're the one dating him."

Maya seemed to agree. "Yeah. Would've saved us both a lot of trouble."

Once again, Riley shied away from the conversation and vaguely nodded at what Maya was saying. How she couldn't wait to tease Lucas when he got back and say that he was still the biggest Huckleberry in all of Texas, how she could show him her favorite ride, how she would have her first kiss with him on the Ferris wheel.

At that last part, Riley's eyes widened. "What? You're going to kiss him tonight?"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged in response, despite the burning fear in her stomach. "I just thought you and I were going to ride everything together tonight."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "Riles, we always ride rides together on the first night-"

"Exactly," Riley pointed out. "Shouldn't we keep it that way?"

Maya bit her lip. "Come on, Riles. You’ve got to understand. I haven't seen Lucas for a month. I want to show him around a bit and spend some time with him before school starts up again. I promise we can ride everything twice together another night, okay?"

Riley felt tears prick at her eyes and she turned so Maya wouldn't get exasperated. "Yeah, okay. You're still meeting with everyone in my room tonight, right?"

"Mhm," Maya told her. "Lucas wants to see everyone before we go on our date."

Riley nodded, as this made sense. The subway soon screeched at their stop and the girls went their separate ways to get ready for the night's events.

* * *

Riley sat in the bay window, alone, in her new outfit, and waiting for her friends. No one had showed up yet, and while she was anxious to go to the fair, she was even more anxious to see Lucas. Her heart was pounding in her chest while she was scolding herself for feeling that way. Ever since Texas, her feelings had been locked away and her fake feelings were put up for display in front of all of her friends. She knew she shouldn't feel that way about him especially when Maya liked Lucas, especially if she had told everyone she didn't like him in the first place. So she sat and tried to convince herself of her sister feelings for him while trying not to break down at the same time.

Maya climbed into the window, then Farkle, Smackle, and Zay joined her. "Where's Lucas?" Riley immediately asked.

Maya was the first to speak up. "He said to just meet him there."

Riley nodded, even though she found it weird that he hadn't wanted to meet here. Apart of her felt wounded, until she realized that it was her own fault that he wanted to avoid her at all costs, and she accepted this with a lump in her throat.

They were in walking distance of the fair, and it was late enough to where the sun was starting to set. Everyone walked together towards the ticket booth. That's when Riley saw him.

He saw her first. Riley's stomach twisted and her heart pounded and her legs turned to lead. She didn't know how she stopped herself from hugging him in front of everyone, but she did. The thing that stopped her was Lucas's eyes. She saw one thing: pain.

Lucas looked like he was going to say something to her, but then Maya, who had noticed this whole exchange, finally spoke. "Ranger Rick," she regarded him.

"Maya," he said, his eyes still on Riley.

"Lucas," Riley said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't you mean Huckleberry?" Lucas said hurt. Riley backed up, afraid of what would be said of the conversation continued. Farkle, Smackle, and Zay looked equally uncomfortable.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," Maya finally said while everyone else tagged along. They bought their tickets and headed off to the rides.

That's where it all went down hill.

Maya and Lucas argued over which rides to get on. Everyone watched the argument back and forth like a tennis match. Eventually, Farkle took Smackles hand gently and said, "Welcome back, Lucas." They both walked away, Zay tailing them.

That left Riley, Maya, and Lucas. Riley awkwardly tried to leave, until a muscular hand landed gently on her shoulder and turned her around. "You really don't have to go, Riley."

Riley half-smiled. "It's probably best if I did. You guys obviously have a lot to talk about." She felt a pang in her chest at that last sentence.

Lucas protested, "I think her and I have talked enough for now. Besides, I miss hanging out. You know, all of us."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding on your date?" Riley asked innocently.

Maya shook her head. "No, it's okay, Riley. I'm sure Lucas wants to be with his friends since he just got back. You know what? I'll even go find them for you." With that, Maya sashayed away, leaving the "siblings" alone.

Riley and Lucas followed as Maya furiously stomped away. They didn't say anything for the first minute or so until Lucas said, "I don't think we've had such a hard time talking to each other since that night in the library."

Riley frowned, the pain in her chest pinging like a drum. "Yeah. I guess that's how it's supposed to be now."

"It doesn't have to be," Lucas replied.

"But we're brother and sister now."

_ "Those are just words, Riley. Words don't change people." _

The memory of his words from their second date hit hard. Riley closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"But if that's what we are, why aren't we allowed to talk?" he asked.

Riley wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk the streets. "It just has to be this way."

"But why? Riley, you said that you want to know that I'm always here to talk to you. I am, but how can I be if you won't let me?"

"Things are different now, Lucas! You're with Maya and that's great. I'm happy for you guys. But that has to be your thing with Maya now. Not me. I am always here for you...just not in the way I used to be. I'm sorry," Riley explained, but silent tears followed it.

"So am I," Lucas whispered, as they finally caught up with Maya.

She was dragging the others by the arms, telling them that they were going to go as a group. Smackle turned to Farkle. "Is this okay with you, beloved?"

He nodded. "As long as we're together, dearest."

Zay shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I can ride with you guys."

Farkle looked confused. "Why are you with us?"

Zay smirked. "Because as crazy as you two are, you’re nowhere near as messed up as them," he said, gesturing to Maya, Lucas, and Riley.

Riley shuffled towards Zay. "I can ride with you if that's okay."

Lucas looked like he wanted to protest this, but Riley didn't care. Zay said, "Sure you don't want to ride with those two nuts?" He shot a look at Lucas and Maya. Maya glared right back.

"I think they'd be better off without me," Riley muttered, not turning back to see their reactions to her words.

"Okay, sugar," Zay smiled. "Let's go!"

They all got in line for the Merry-Go-Round, Riley's choice. Lucas and Zay seemed to like this choice, as did Riley. It wasn't until Lucas and Maya got on horses next to each other that Riley realized why she liked the ride so much. It had been because she had rode on a white horse with Lucas her seventh grade year. Riley swallowed the pain and shut the thoughts out, trying to enjoy the evening.

After a few more rides, Maya seemed to lean towards the Ferris Wheel. Riley knew exactly why, and the thought twisted in her stomach. Riley turned to Zay and said, "I'm really sorry, Zay, but I think I'm going to go home early. I'm really tired."

Lucas watched this exchange intently. Zay replied, saying "That's okay. I'll walk you home."

Riley began to refuse his offer, but before she finished, Zay put his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. "Come on, Cotton Candy Face."

They both walked towards the exit, Riley watching Zay strangely. Neither spoke for a while until Zay finally said, "I saw the way you were looking at Lucas."

Riley gulped. "You mean in a brotherly kind of way?"

Zay shook his head. "No. More in a love kind of way. And not like a brother."

"I have no idea what you mean, Zay," Riley responded, her lip quivering.

"I think you do. You still like him and you're pretending like you don't. Why is that?"

Riley finally dropped the act. "Maya is my best friend. She cares about him and he cares about her too!"

"I agree," Zay said. "Well, I used to. They used to like each other when it was just them teasing each other. But all they've been doing is arguing, and it hasn’t been the first time. Lucas said they’ve been doing that for the past month. That's the only thing they do."

Riley took this news silently. "But Maya cares about him. How could I stand in the way of how she feels?"

Zay didn't answer for a little bit. As they passed the subway, Zay said, "You know, all Lucas did when I came here was talk about you. That hasn't changed. I thought you guys were too alike. But now I think Maya and Lucas are too different. All they do is argue."

"I don't care," Riley said, choking back a sob. "I care too much about Maya to put my needs before hers."

"Hm. Lucas was right," Zay muttered.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"He said that when it comes to your friends, no sacrifice is too big." He paused. "You really would turn the world upside down for Maya, wouldn't you?"

"I would do anything for her," Riley whispered. Zay hugged her. "And if that means giving up Lucas, then I will."

"I'm here if you ever want to talk," Zay said, letting of her. "I know you and I haven't talked much outside of the group, but I'm here."

"Thank you, Zay," Riley told him. "Do you think you could keep this between us?"

"I will for now...but I can't stand to see you guys messed up like this. If this gets worse, though...I don't know."

Riley nodded, finally reaching her stop. "Thank you, for, you know, everything."

"No, thank you," Zay said. "Otherwise I would have had to be in the middle of Lucas and Maya. I hate picking sides. Anyways, good night."

Riley smiled at him before he left. That's when she let the tears fall.

* * *

Later that night, Maya came over and sat with Riley in the bay window. She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, Peaches?" Riley asked.

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing went well. All Lucas and I could do was fight."

"Did you kiss him?" Riley wondered.

Maya frowned. "No. We were too mad at each other to even go on the ride together."

"Oh," was all Riley could muster. "Maybe you can another night? It's probably just because he just got back from Texas?"

Maya shook her head. "I don’t know."

"Okay," Riley responded, relieved that they didn’t have to continue. The conversation was soon dropped.

* * *

_ “You're my brother, Lucas, and I'm your sister.” _

_ “That's what you think we are?” _

_ “That's what I think we are. I love you, Lucas, and now I know how.” _

Riley stared at the ceiling. Tears welled in her eyes, and she was tired in more ways than one.

She felt sick to her stomach. What did Lucas think of her? What would he think of her if he knew the truth? What would Maya think of her?

These thoughts swarmed her head, and she closed her eyes.

_ “I love you, Lucas.” _

* * *

It was a day later and no one seemed to notice anything was wrong. Zay tried too hard to make it look like Riley hadn't told him some big secret, and Lucas looked like he wasn't okay with anything that was happening. Maya was too caught up with Lucas to notice Riley, Smackle was also flirting with Lucas, and Farkle was telling Smackle she needs to use her ‘inside voice.’ Riley was preoccupied in trying to disguise her real feelings and replace them with feeling okay, pretending to be fine with this, and convincing herself that Lucas was her brother and that's all he would ever be to her.

Things were not looking particularly bright for Riley Matthews.

Despite this, she continued to try to look for the good in people and in the little things. Like how the colors on the lights of the Ferris wheel turned from green to blue to purple, or how the Tilt-a-Whirl looked like the teacups from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ . Or the way Lucas looked at her when she was laughing on the Bumper Cars...

Riley shut that last thought out of her mind.  _ He's my brother _ , she thought.  _ He's just like Auggie and I'm his sister. _

Riley had always been good at lying to herself.

_ People like you. _

_ The guy you like likes you back. _

_ You will make the cheerleading team. _

_ No one thinks you’re weird. _

_ Your parents are proud of you. _

_ You are important. _

_ Your best friend trusts you. _

_ You are okay. _

And so it went, and the world spun. And the sad thing? Everything turned out to be a lie.

_ "Nobody should be as happy as you." _

_ "I want Maya to be happy." _

_ "I'm really tired, Maya." _

_ "You think I'm a Super Klutz?" _

_ "I want so desperately to be proud of you." _

_ "You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird, and stop being happy." _

_ "You couldn't watch him because you were afraid something would happen to him, because you like him. You make fun of him because you like him, and you never told me that either." _

_ "I'm humiliated, Maya. I didn't want you to see me humiliated." _

Riley tried not to dwell on this, though it was hard when it felt like she was falling apart to save everyone else. She told herself that she shouldn't feel sorry for herself and that she was better than this.

"You're better than that!" Lucas had told her the second day they had known each other.

And though it shouldn't, somehow, it made her feel better than she had been, for a long while.

* * *

The third day at the fair was an exciting one. But exciting doesn't always end in a good way.

Maya and Lucas were awkwardly holding hands, something that clearly neither of them wanted to do. Riley felt a twinge in her stomach as she witnessed this. Zay would look over at her, concerned, every once in awhile, so Riley would give him a smile made of plastic that only Barbie dolls could wear, signaling that she was okay and she was taking this quite well.

Of course, she didn't really mean any of that, but still, it was a step up from pitying herself all day.

At one point, they had all decided to ride the Ferris Wheel (which at first Riley tried to decline) but seeing that she wasn't getting out of this one, Riley walked along, her stomach twisting. She just prayed that God would have mercy on her soul and not make her view the kiss that could happen in that very moment between her crush and her best friend.

But, of course, God had a different plan, and as fate would have it, or Riley's own clumsiness, she tripped on her shoelaces and had to stay back to tie it. She trotted behind Lucas just as they turned in their tickets. Farkle and Smackle got in one and the wheel turned to reveal another empty seat, to which Maya got in and Zay joined her, smiling at Maya as she glared at him. Maya silently pleaded with Lucas, but he didn't seem to notice. The wheel turned one more time, which left Riley and Lucas to get in alone.

Riley turned to look at him, and he seemed equally as nervous. "After you," Lucas said, gesturing to the cart. Riley sat down with Lucas across from her. She swallowed loudly.

The cart turned slowly now and then, trying to fill up the rest of the seats, and Riley tried to look at everything but Lucas, to which he eventually asked, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Riley raised her eyebrows innocently. "What do I keep doing?"

Lucas replied, "You won't look at me, and if you do, you won't meet my eyes. Why?"

Riley sighed. "You know why."

Lucas huffed. "Doesn't mean I like it." The wheel turned again.

"What are you going on about this for? You wanted her to be happy, remember? You said she was a blonde beauty, remember? You almost kissed her, remember?" Riley replied angrily, her resolve already gone at his frustrated words.

"Of course I remember, Riley! But that doesn't mean I want to be with her! I never asked for this," Lucas retorted.

Riley's throat burned and her stomach dropped as he said that he didn't want to be with Maya. "That doesn't really matter, Lucas. I could never hurt Maya like that and we're brother and sister anyways-"

"Why do you keep saying that? You know as much as I do that we are nothing like siblings. I have never seen you like that and I don't think you ever have either."

"I always have-" Riley croaked, her lies becoming more frequent. The carts kept turning.

"Then why did you kiss me on the subway? Why did we hold hands? Why did you tell me you liked me? Because those things are not the kind of things a sister does to a brother."

Riley ignored him, knowing she couldn't answer this. Lucas moved to sit next to her, the tears in her eyes burning. She tried to keep them under control. She stared at him, surprised that he had moved to sit closer to her. He looked sheepishly at her. "I just missed this...talking to you." The Ferris Wheel started to spin.

Riley could understand this, because it was the very thing she had missed for the weeks Maya had spent all her time texting him about the new nicknames she had come up with in his absence. She gulped.

Lucas gently squeezed her hand with his, his eyes asking a question.  "I told you that I was worth it. But are you? I know you are, Riley. Please say yes."

The ride slowed to a stop. Riley squeezed her eyes shut, remembering how his voice was soft, how green his eyes were and how the gold flecks in them glinted, the way holding his hand felt so natural, and how much she loved talking to him.

Then she opened her eyes, a few tears spilling out along with it, and she spoke the two dreaded words she regretted so much. "I can't."

Lucas's face fell, and he looked absolutely heartbroken. "I'll fight for us, Riley, if that's what you want-"

Riley let the silent tears fall down her face now. "Don't fight a lost cause, Lucas. It does neither of us any good. I saw how much you cared...and I don't want you to regret not taking this chance and resenting me for it. I care too much about you." The ride finally got to their cart and they both got off, both looking equally dejected.

Maya looked over them both quizzically as they made their way back to the group. "What's with you guys? You look like your worst nightmares came true."

Riley stared at the ground, until Lucas responded, "They did." Riley felt like he had poked her heart with a cold metal rod.

Riley stifled a sob and ran off, despite the shouts behind her. She ran into a thicket of trees near one of the concession stands and let her tears out, sobbing into her shirt, thinking horrible things.

_ Everyone thinks you’re a goofy Super Klutz. _

_ You just hurt one of your best friends. _

_ Maya stepped back for you and you didn't even know it. _

_ Maya couldn't even trust you enough to tell you her secrets. _

_ Lucas probably hates you. _

_ Your selfish for worrying about yourself all the time. _

_ Your friends can't even see that you're not okay. _

_ Your parents aren't proud of you because you're goofy and silly and weird. _

_ You're so stupid you couldn't even make the cheerleading team. _

On and on it went, until Riley's eyes hurt and she was too tired to carry on. Eventually she checked her phone and saw several missed calls from everyone. Most of the texts generally asked where she was and was she okay and telling her to call them back. Her phone began to ring and Riley picked up, not even looking at who it was.

"Riley?" It took her a second to comprehend the voice was Lucas's.

"I'm so sorry," Riley's voice cracked. Her voice sounded hoarse and tired.

"It's okay, it's okay," his voice soothed. "Where are you?"

"Maya," she said instead. She felt bad about what she had said to Lucas and she didn't want to cause him more pain. Riley heard some cracklings and the phone was handed to her.

"Riles?" Maya's worried voice rang out into the phone.

"Peaches," Riley said weakly.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Not physically. "I'm fine. I'm in some trees."

The phone crackled some more. "Hold on, I think I see you. Turn on your flashlight."

Riley did as she was told and a loud trampling was heard. "Oh, honey."

She must have looked like a real wreck, because Maya wrapped her arms around her and pulled her up, picking the brambles and sticks out of her hair at the same time.

Riley thought she was all out of tears, but she knew she was wrong when more tears spilled out of her eyes as Maya held her.

Riley opened her eyes after a minute or so and saw Lucas, who looked helpless and very heartbroken over the sight of her. Riley let Maya go and looked at them both. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Riley...," Maya said, clearly not convinced. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Riley nodded, vaguely aware that all of her friends looked concerned, and for the first time in weeks, they seemed to notice she wasn't as fine as she let on.

"Riley, I'm so sorry...," Lucas whispered as she left.

Maya and Riley put their arms around each other as Riley said, "I know. I know you are." The girls walked back to the apartment, both with heavy hearts.

* * *

Maya pushed Riley through the bay window gently, following her in. "You are going to tell me exactly what happened," Maya said, tears in her eyes, "and if Lucas hurt you, I'm going to kill him."

"Lucas would never hurt me," Riley croaked.

Maya frowned. "What happened on the Ferris Wheel between you guys? Did he say something to you?"

"Of course not," Riley replied.

Lucas popped in the bay window, and Maya glared angrily at him. "What did you do to her, Huckleberry?" She grabbed the front of his shirt.

"He didn't do anything to me, Maya," Riley answered. "This is all my fault."

"Whatever this is, Riley, it wasn't your fault. I want to know what happened so we can get it fixed," Maya said

"There's nothing to fix!" Riley pleaded. "I'm fine."

Lucas muttered. "You're not fine and it's because of us, Maya."

Maya turned to look at him. "What?"

"Zay told me, Riley," Lucas said. "He told me what happened two nights ago."

That's when Riley realized that there was no way she could try and protect Maya's happiness from this.

"When?" was all Riley could muster.

"Just as you and Maya left," Lucas said.

"Will one of you please tell me what you’re talking about?" Maya asked, angry and confused all at once.

"Two nights ago...," Riley's lip quivered. She couldn't bear to tell her the ugly truth, and she looked to Lucas for help.

"Riley and Zay were talking about our relationship and Riley broke down crying," Lucas explained, his voice cracking from tiredness.

"Why?" Maya asked, looking to Riley for answers. She was silent, her stomach in knots.

"Because she still likes me," Lucas admitted.

Maya looked puzzled. "Not like brother and sister?"

"No," Lucas replied, trying to get Riley to look him in the eyes.

Maya looked confused for a second, until she finally pieced everything together, and her eyes widened. "Oh.  _ Oh _ ."

Immediately, Riley's resolve crumbled and she started crying again. "I was just trying to protect you, Maya. I didn't want anything to come this far. Please don't hate me."

Lucas looked quite shaken up, as did Maya. "Honey...oh, I could never hate you." She hugged Riley, petting her hair. "I'm a little shocked, yeah, but you will always be my best friend. No matter what, right?"

This made Riley cry even harder. "I'm a horrible friend. I don't deserve you. I'm just a goofy weirdo that annoys everyone."

"You are not a horrible friend, Riley. I should of seen that you haven't been okay, and I love that you're a silly little goofy weirdo."

After assuring Riley that she didn't hate her, Maya pulled Lucas to the side. "This isn't working out. I don't think I like you that way-"

"Maya, don't say that," Riley protested.

"Quiet, Cotton Candy Face," Maya shushed. "I'm breaking up with you, Ranger Rick."

Lucas smiled. "Thank you." They hugged and broke apart, and Maya sat down next to Riley.

"He's available. We just broke up," Maya smiled.

Riley looked shocked. "But...you can't just give him up again, Maya! You like him. I saw how much you cared."

Maya sighed. "Riles, it wasn't working out anyway. All we could do is fight and tease each other. That's not a real relationship."

Riley still looked shell-shocked. "You gonna date him or not?" Maya asked.

"I'm right here you know," Lucas interjected.

"I could never do that to you, Maya," Riley said, both girls ignoring Lucas.

"You're not doing anything to me. I'm letting you. I don't like him. And you know why?"

Riley looked at her, as if to ask why.

"Because a best friend is much better than a Huckleberry."

Lucas smiled and left out the bay window. The girls hugged for a long time before Maya asked, "Reckon you're Uncle Josh is single?"

Riley laughed a long happy laugh. "Single and probably waiting for you to jump on his back any day now."

The girls giggled, and felt content with being in each other's company, because they didn't need a boy to make them feel happy. They had each other.

* * *

Riley and Maya spent the whole day together on Thursday. They watched their favorite show, Red Planet Diaries, of course, and even went to the fair. This time, however, they rode everything together. Lucas and the others were nowhere in sight, shockingly enough. Maybe they had had enough of the carnival life. Riley knew she had, especially if it meant having to reject Lucas on the Ferris Wheel again. She knew she would feel horrible about it for a while.

_ Maybe I could talk to him _ , she thought. She desperately wanted to make things right.

Riley and Maya were in line for the Merry-Go-Round when they saw someone they knew already on the ride.

“Boing!” Maya shouted excitedly. He was on one of the horses next to Auggie. Josh seemed to hear her and turned in their direction. Riley saw the easy smile Josh had on as he saw Maya’s face.

Maya smirked at Riley. “You will not be my aunt!” Riley protested.

Maya continued to grin at Riley. “We’ll see about that.”

Josh and Auggie got off the ride just as it stopped. “Maya,” he regarded her.

“Josh,” she replied. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Neither did I until Topanga called me up and said that Auggie had wanted to ride everything with me. I was hoping I’d find you here. I mean, both of you,” Josh added as to not give himself away.

“Well, that’s very sweet of you, Uncle Josh. But I’m sure Maya would be happy to go with you guys,” Riley explained to them, smiling.

“Really? Are you sure, Riles? I don’t want to leave you by yourself…,” Maya said, unsure if she should go.

“Go. Have fun with Josh,” Riley smiled. “I think I’ve made a huge mistake and I need to apologize to someone.”

The girls hugged. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” Maya said. “And tell that Huckleberry to have you home by ten!”

Riley giggled as she walked away, leaving Maya with Josh and her kid brother.

“I was hoping I’d find you here,” Riley said as she walked up to the Texan cowboy.

Lucas was standing by the small woods she had hid in two nights before. “I was hoping you’d find me. Are you and Maya okay?”

“We’re great,” Riley smiled. A silence followed. “You know, I told you I wasn’t worth it, but I never told you why.”

Lucas didn’t speak. Riley took this a sign for her to continue. “The Maya liking you thing was a big part of it, but also because of my insecurities. I don’t believe that I’m worth it. Lucas, I don’t want to put that on you. That wouldn’t be fair to you...and I’m sorry for telling you we’re brother and sister. I know we’re not, but I was just trying to protect Maya.”

“Riley…,” Lucas said tentatively, reaching out to touch her hand. Riley gladly accepted the touch. “I like every part of you. That includes all of your insecurities. You are worth it, even though you can’t see it. You don’t just make me a better person, you make me want to be better. You make me happy and you believe in me. You’re such an amazing person, Riley. You are worth everything to me.”

Riley smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. “You really believe all that?”

“I really do,” Lucas chuckled, his voice cracking with emotion. “And I really like you, Riley.”

Riley squeezed his hand. “I like you, too.”

“There was something I wanted to ask you back in Texas,” Lucas confessed. “But, since I didn’t get the chance then, I think now would be a good time to say it. Riley Matthews-”

“Yes,” Riley answered quickly.

“Would you-”

“Absolutely,” she cut in.

“Do me the honor-” Lucas continued.

“Any time at all!”

“Of becoming-”

“Whatever you want.”

“My-” he said, trying not to laugh.

“Do you not understand yes?” Riley asked.

“Girlfriend,” he finished.

“So you’d be my boyfriend?” Riley asked.

“Yes,” he smiled, seeming to like the sound of that.

“Yes. I would like that very much,” Riley smiled. The pair started walking together, slowly, hand in hand. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke.

“There was something else I wanted to do.” His eyes twinkled at her.

“Yeah?” Riley smiled teasingly. Suddenly he stopped her and pulled his hand apart from hers. He almost seemed to drown in her eyes before he leaned closer to her face and kissed her, hands on her shoulders. Riley swore her heart stopped. Her eyes fluttered shut and she had to stop kissing him because she was smiling so much. “Was that your moment?” she asked.

He was grinning. “Mhm. And I can’t wait to share many more-with you.”

Riley blushed. “Neither can I.” The pair resumed holding hands, feeling happier than they had in a long time.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were still holding hands when they got back to the fair. They rode a lot of roller coasters together, to which Riley would grab his arm if she got scared. It was late, around ten o’clock, before Riley got a text. She frowned.

“Who’s it from?” Lucas asked curiously. Riley pursed her lips.

“It’s from my father,” she said. “He wants me to come home.” Her phone dinged again. “And to bring all of my friends.”

The couple looked at each other, texting everyone to come meet them in Riley’s bay window.

“I wonder what that was about,” Riley wondered.

Lucas shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

* * *

Riley and Lucas were the last ones there. Maya was standing with Josh, to which they both seemed very happy. Farkle had his arm around Smackle, and Zay was sitting on Riley’s bed. Cory and Topanga stood in front of them with papers in Cory’s hands.

Cory spotted them and narrowed his eyes. “So you’re a couple now?”

“Yes, sir,” Lucas grinned.

“What happened to you and Maya?” he asked confused.

“Matthews, we broke up two days ago. You’re getting lazy on us,” Maya smirked.

“Yeah, okay,” he responded to Maya. “So you’re with him,” he pointed to Riley and Lucas. “And you,” he pointed to Maya, “are with him.” Josh looked astounded.

“Not technically speaking-” Josh started.

“Someday,” Maya smiled.

Cory threw his hands up in the air. “I continue to understand nothing.”

“What’d you call us here for?” Zay shouted over everyone.

Cory smiled. “Oh. Right. Riley, would you come up here, please.”

Topanga beamed at her daughter. “Cory, show it to her.”

He handed her the folded piece of paper he had in his hands. Riley looked at it until she realized it was her standardized test scores. “What is this?”

“You got the second-best scores in the entire eighth grade, honey,” Topanga smiled. “After Farkle.”

Riley grinned as everyone congratulated her. “I really did?”

Cory hugged her, kissing her forehead. “We knew you could do it. We are very proud of you.”

Riley squeezed him. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear.”

Cory released her, glaring at Lucas. “You,” he said threateningly.

Lucas’s eyes widened, and then he smiled. “Oh, I missed this.” Cory chased Lucas out the window as he yelled, “Bye, Riley!” Cory got ahold of his boot and tugged it off. He sighed with content, then threw it on Riley’s bed.

He walked over to Josh, patting him on the back. “My brotha!”

“My brotha!” Josh replied, grinning.

“Do you want me to chase you out, too?” Cory asked.

Josh smirked. “Nah, I’ll show myself out.” He left out the door, not before telling Riley congrats and Maya bye.

“Good,” Cory said, “because I’m getting too old to be doing this twice in one day.”

Soon after, everyone dissipated out of the room, leaving the two girls.

They sat down in their regular spots. “So, you and Josh?” Riley asked excitedly.

“Someday. We promised someday,” Maya smiled. “You and Huckleberry?”

“Happy. Very happy. But you know why?”

“Cause you’re two dorks in love?” Maya teased.

“No,” Riley blushed. “Because I have you. You will always be my best friend.”

“This we’ve always known,” Maya laughed.

The girls hugged, finally happy that things had worked out between them the right way. All was well.


End file.
